


Percy Jackson and the Twitter Asks

by yuri_plicatsky



Series: Youtuber AU [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: All relationships are background, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, YouTube, and mostly dialogue, drinking lots of hot chocolate, frank hazel reyna and grover are there i promise, it's percy-centric, they're having a great time at game night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 02:16:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuri_plicatsky/pseuds/yuri_plicatsky
Summary: In which strange things happen in the background of Percy's livestream and the audience has questions.“What’s up, pals? It’s time for another Q and A, so I’m gonna pop on over to Twitter and answer your questions!”He looks down at his phone and scrolls.“Okay, I’m going to close my eyes and the first on my finger lands on is the first question I’ll answer.”His eyelids slide shut and he jabs at the screen. Percy opens his eyes once more and laughs.“All right, so our first question is from @chasethephd: when are you going to do the dishes seaweed brain?”Percy stares directly into the camera, struggling to keep his face straight.“Right after this video, Wise Girl. Promise.”Percy is seated in front of a window and through the glass, the camera captures the images of what appears to be a dog the size of a tank and two young men, one wearing a dark aviator jacket and the other with a shock of blonde hair.@c_kane: is nobody gonna talk about what’s going on outside jackson’s window?????





	Percy Jackson and the Twitter Asks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic to ao3 so pls be gentle? I've got so many works in progress and yet this idea stuck with me until I wrote this little thing (I actually love this concept tho so let me know if you want an actual fic from this universe!!)

**_Son_of_poseidon_** _is now live._

 

Percy grins and waves at the camera, his dark hair unruly and eyes bright with mirth.

 

“What’s up, pals? It’s time for another Q and A, so I’m gonna pop on over to Twitter and answer your questions!”

 

He looks down at his phone and scrolls.

 

“Okay, I’m going to close my eyes and the first on my finger lands on is the first question I’ll answer.”

 

His eyelids slide shut and he jabs at the screen. Percy opens his eyes once more and laughs.

 

“All right, so our first question is from @chasethephd: when are you going to do the dishes seaweed brain?”

 

Percy stares directly into the camera, struggling to keep his face straight.

 

“Right after this video, Wise Girl. Promise.”

 

Percy is seated in front of a window and through the glass, the camera captures the images of what appears to be a dog the size of a tank and two young men, one wearing a dark aviator jacket and the other with a shock of blonde hair.

 

_@c_kane: is nobody gonna talk about what’s going on outside jackson’s window?????_

_@kadiesane: £20 that it’s defs a monster_

 

“And from @c_kane: is that a monster outside?”

 

Percy’s eyebrows furrow together and he turns and looks out the window. The man in the aviator jacket waves reluctantly before turning his attentions back to the dog that towers over him.

 

“Nope, that’s just my friend Nico.”

 

Both the dog and the man in question vanish into a thick blanket of shadows. The blond walks inside the house and the sound of the door closing is audible.

 

“@Nan_bobo asks: how’d you do that water trick in your last vid? Your CGI needs work,” Percy snickers. “Well, that’s a tough question.”

 

Percy twists his wrist and the water from the fish-tank behind him rises into the air. The fish looks very surprised to be suspended above the tank.

 

“I guess it’s just something I picked at college, y’know?”

 

The water drops back into the tank with such velocity that it spills slightly over the side. He glances down at his phone and picks the next question.

 

“Next question! @sunshine_doc wants to know why I have no food in my fridge. He also wants to know why I haven’t been on a double date with him and @ghostking38 yet.”

 

Percy twists to look out of his bedroom door. Down the hallway, the same blond man from earlier waves and doubles over in laughter, cramming a tortilla chip into his mouth.

 

“Will! You are _not_ eating my mom’s dip!” Facing the camera, he scoffs, “And he wonders why I won’t go on a double date with him. Because he has bad manners!” The last sentence is louder, directed down the hallway. Will practically collapses with the force of his laughter.

 

Percy’s phone chimes. “Ooh, and we’ve got an addition from @ghostking38! Will, your boyfriend says you have to stop eating my dip or he’ll put your notes out of order.”

 

Percy adjusts the camera so it’s no longer focused down the hall, but the microphone still picks up Will’s shocked gasp and cry of: “He wouldn’t dare!”

 

Percy shrugs and smiles conspiratorially at the camera. “That’s what he said, so I can’t do any more than that. All right, who’s next? Let’s see…”

 

Percy scrolls for a little while before bursting out into another mega-watt grin.

 

“From @all_da_ladies_luv_leo, hypothetically, how okay would you be if I parked a dragon in your backyard?”

 

Percy stares into the camera.

 

“Leo, if you park your dragon on my lawn, I’m gonna kick your ass.”

 

The sunlight flashes off of a large golden dragon that lands on the grass outside of Percy’s window. A short man with wild curls and singe marks on his face clambers down and gives the camera a thumbs up. A graceful young woman slides down next, holding a sign that read ‘fight me Percy’. There is no humour in her expression, which softens slightly when she links arm with the man. The man presses a button, the dragon shrinks into a golden suitcase and the couple walk out of frame together, the suitcase trailing behind them.

 

_@andallthatjaz: are y’all really not seeing that dragon_

_@andallthatjaz: PERCY LOOK OUT YOUR WINDOW_

_@andallthatjaz: honestly why do I bother_

 

“Okay, guys, I should start to wrap this up, so I’ve got one final question from @hylla2kylla: Jackson, you owe @praetor_rara and I hot chocolate. When are you going to deliver?”

 

Percy winces.

 

“I’m gonna be totally honest: I completely forgot. But I promise that if you guys come to game night tonight, I’ll make you the best hot chocolate in the world.”

 

_@pipes_mclean: hey I want in on that hot chocolate action_

_@supermangrace: me too Perce_

_@red_oracle: pay up Percy_

_@chasethephd: what have you done seaweed brain_

 

Percy flashes a grin at the camera. “That’s all for today! Thanks for watching, don’t forget to like, comment and subscribe!”

 

The camera shuts down.

 

 **_Son_of_poseidon_ ** _is offline._

_@ghostking38: why am I friends with these people?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you're curious as to who everyone is:  
> Percy: son_of _poseidon  
> Annabeth: chasethephd  
> Will: sunshine_doc  
> Nico: ghostking38  
> Jason: supermangrace  
> Piper: pipes_mclean  
> Leo: all_da_ladies_luv_leo  
> Rachel: red_orcale  
> Hylla: hylla2kylla (as in Hylla Twice-Kill, the nickname she gets in the Son of Neptune)  
> Carter: c_kane  
> Sadie: kadiesane  
> Jaz: andallthatjaz  
> Nancy Bobofit: nan_bobo
> 
> I felt like throwing in some little crossovers with the Kane Chronicles and calling back to The Lightning Thief with Nancy :D
> 
> Edit: CANNOT believe that I forgot Queen Reyna!! Her handle is praetor_rara


End file.
